As is known, muscle fitness, either on an individual basis or through organized programs, is of increasing importance and interest. One physical region of concern to almost everyone is a protruding abdomen. The latter is generally a result of either excess weight or the loss of muscle tone in the abdominal wall, or both. In the former, excess weight results in the body storing fat or adipose tissue over the muscular wall of the abdomen.
While excess weight can be controlled or at least remedied, to some degree, by dietary habits, the loss of "postural tone," i.e. muscle tone in the abdominal muscles, can only be reversed, in part, by exercises, such as bent-knee sit-ups, but, as to the latter, it is oftentimes difficult to consciously maintain a desired toning schedule during routine daily activities.